yamacleiverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Misje, Quicks i Mapy w Ho Chi Minh Army 2
Jeden Gracz Rozdział I - Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej *'Wprowadzenie' - Gracz poznaje mechanizmy gry na strzelnicy NHCMA. **Charakter:Imię nieznane. **Przeciwnicy:Brak *'Prawie jak Iraqii Freedom' - Gracz sabotuje główne bazy wroga wzdłuż Eufatu i Tygrysu. **Charakter:Kim Nazumi **Przeciwnicy:Iraccy żołnierze *'Cień Bagdadu' - Gracz przedziera się do Bagdadu jako snajper i eliminuje jego obronę. **Charakter:Kim Nazumi **Przeciwnicy:Obrońcy Bagdadu, Iraccy żołnierze Rozdział II - Wojna w Afganistanie *'Znów w siodle' - gracz eskortuje rannych żołnierzy do helikopterów, odpierając ataki talibów. **Charakter:Kim Nazumi **Przeciwnicy:Sabotażyści, Talibowie *'Jeździec 2-1' - gracz ostrzeliwuje z helikoptera wrogie umocnienie w Mazar-I-Szarif. **Charakter:Imię nieznane **Przeciwnicy:Talibowie *'Pętla szubienicy' - gracz przedostaje się z konwojem przez jedno z ważniejszych miast, a po najechaniu na minę zostaje wypchnięty z wozu. Wpada do jaskini. **Charakter:Kim Nazumi **Przeciwnicy:Talibowie *'Ostatni korytarz' - Misja ściśle powiązana z poprzednią. Po znalezieniu składu broni gracz udaje się na eksplorację jaskiń. W ostatniej znajdzie Osamę bin Ladena, który dźgnie go nożem. Nazumi przeżyje, ale talibowie uciekną. **Charakter:Kim Nazumi **Przeciwnicy: Talibowie Rozdział III - Wojna trzyletnia, Wojna w Vi Xuyen *'Pełne strzyżenie' - Gracz przedziera się między chińskimi patrolami podczas Operacji V-Day, eliminując je za pomocą broni z tłumikiem i noża. Po dotarciu do obozu wroga podkłada C4 czołgom i wysadza je. **Charakter: Phu "Pho" Sato **Przeciwnicy: Chińczycy *'Czynnik K' - Gracz bierze udział w bitwie o wzgórze 736 i musi ochronić ważną teczkę przed wojskami chińskimi. Jedyna misja, w której biorą udział dwie postacie. **Charaktery: Phu "Pho" Sato, "Katana" (japoński żołnież) **Przeciwnicy: Chińczycy *'Filozofia ostrza' - Gracz eliminuje z ukrycia chińskich żołnierzy za pomocą katany podczas Operacji Havrest. Poziom może być pominięty, gdyż zawiera treści nieodpowiednie dla młodszych graczy (nadmierne wytryski krwi) **Charakter: "Katana" **Przeciwnicy: Chińczycy *'Bohater Hanoi' - Gracz broni Hanoi, eliminując wrogów na przedmieściach i wysadzając ich czołgi. **Charakter: Phu "Pho" Sato **Przeciwnicy: Chińczycy *'Wojna się nie zmienia' - Gracz patroluje Vi Xuyen po wojnie i chwyta uciekających żołnierzy wroga. Jest to najmniej brutalna misja w grze, gdyż można tylko obezwładnić wrogów **Charaker: Phu "Pho" Sato **Przeciwnik: Separatyści Vi Xuyen Rozdział IV - Operation YE-Day, II wojna koreańska *'G.T.U (Get That Uranium - Zdobądź ten uran) - Gracz podprowadza północnokoreański uran i eskortuje go aż do bezpiecznej strefy' **Charakter: Pheng Zhu **Przeciwnicy: Żołnierze Korei Północnej *'100 ton stali' - Gracz kieruje Tankiem VI i przedziera się przez północnokoreańską linię obrony. **Charakter: Imie nieznane **Przeciwnik: Żołnierze Korei Północnej *'Piorun' - Gracz strzela z dział AC130 do północnokoreańskich wyrzutni rakiet. **Charakter: Imię nieznane **Przecinik: Żołnierze Korei Północnej *'Anioł stróż' - Misja trzymająca w napięciu. Gracz ma za zadanie skoczyć ze spadochronem i rozbroić północnokoreańską niewykrywalną rakietę w locie. **Charakter: Pheng Zhu **Przeciwnik: Północnokoreańska rakieta Quicks II wojna koreańska sprawiła, iż wystąpiły pewne opóźnienia w Ho Chi Minh Army 2. Jednak nie można było przełożyć daty wydania. Dlatego obiecano misje "Quicks" na update, który wyszedł 22.05.2010r. A Coś na dobry początek... *'Niebo' - zostajesz poddany testowi (temu z początku trybu single) *'Sabotaż' - sobotażujesz skład broni w Bagdadzie. *'Wysoka odporność' - oczyszczasz most z wrogich jednostek. *'Co strzał to zabity' - eliminujesz snajperów wroga za pomocą karabinu wyborowego. *'Brudna robota' - rozbrajasz pułapki wroga. B Ciężkie maszyny, wyścigi. Zaczyna być trudniej. *'Potwór' - kierując Tankiem VI wysadzasz wrogie zaopatrzenie. *'AC-130 jest w powietrzu' - Starasz się zniszyć wrogie AC-130. Niestety wyrzutnia rakiet znajduje się we wrogim obozie. *'Wyścig' - starasz się uciec łodzią patrolową do helikoptera niszcząc przy tym inne łodzie. *'Vendetta' - odpierasz ataki wojsk północnokoreańskich. *'Okop' - starasz się przetrwać atak 5 fal nieprzyjaciół. C Wyzwalanie, atak, eliminacja, rekonesans i wybuchy. *'Pełna koncentracja' - wyzwalasz obóz koncentracyjny. *'Zamach' - dokonujesz rozkazu zabójstwa generała wojsk wroga. *'Oszołomienie' - obezwładniasz separatystów Vi Xuyen. *'UAV jest dostępny' - wysadzasz czołgi wroga za pomocą rakiet AGM. *'Wybuchy' - za pomocą wyrzutni rakiet, materiałów wybuchowych, min i granatników wysadzasz wrogie samochody. D Wrogowie są teraz doświadczeni. Uważaj. *'Niszczyciele' - Zabij wrogów uzbrojonych w ciężkie stroje balistyczne. *'Bezbieczeństwo kraju' - Udaremnij ucieczkę terrorystów. *'Kuloodporni'- przedostań się przez tabuny wrogów z tarczami. *'Nożownik' - wyeliminuj rozproszony oddział wroga za pomocą noża. *'Konwój' - przetransportuj uran do samolotu. Wielu graczy Wszystkie mapy z HCMA zostały przeniesione do tej gry: *China Village: wieś chińska podczas wojny trzyletniej **Wrogowie: Chińczycy **Tryby gry: TDM, SaS, Airstrike *Separated City: Vi Xuyen podczas wojny w Vi Xuyen **Wrogowie: Separatyści z Vi Xuyen **Tryby gry: TDM, SFFA, FR *Jungle: dżungla w głębokiej Birmie. **Wrogowie: Chińczycy **Tryby gry: TDM, VIP, SaS *Scorching Sands: bitwa w piaskach Afganistanu. **Wrogowie: Talibowie **Tryby gry: TDM, SFFA, SaS, VIP Oprócz tego dodano nowe mapy: *Hainan Desant: Operacja V-Day podczas wojny trzyletniej **Wrogowie: Chińczycy **Tryby gry: FR, TDM, SFFA *Heart of Darkness: bitwa na granicy Ho Chi Minhu i ChRLd podczas wojny trzyletniej **Wrogowie: Chińczycy **Tryby gry: FR, TDM, VIP, SaS *Sandstorm: bitwa o Bagdad, podczas II wojny w Zatoce Perskiej **Wrogowie: Irakijczycy **Tryby gry: TDM, FR, VIP, Airstrike *North Korean Plant: starcie o północnokoreańską elektrownię atomową **Wrogowie: Północni Koreańczycy **Tryby gry: TDM, SFFA *Concentration Camp: wyzwalanie obozu koncentracyjnego pod Phenianem **Wrogowie: Północni Koreańczycy **Tryby gry: TDM, FR, SaS Kategoria:Ho Chi Minh Kategoria:Technologia